1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for data storage devices, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily attaching a data storage device to a notebook computer enclosure.
2. General Background
The production of notebook computer has became mature and entered a meager profit era. Only cost down and bringing convenience to users can bring more competitive strength. Typically, data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), and compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives, are attached to a bottom panel of a notebook computer enclosure. However, fixing a data storage device with bolts is unduly laborious and time-consuming. The bolts after being unscrewed are very inconvenient to be stored, and are prone to be lost. Furthermore, because the interior space of the notebook computer enclosure is very limited, some elements besides the data storage device must be detached in order to achieve operating space for carrying out the fixing operation.
What is needed is a mounting apparatus for readily attaching or detaching a data storage device to or from a computer enclosure.